lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pitch Purrfect/@comment-26042809-20151109131036/@comment-24891319-20151109173941
Actually just because he walked away like nothing doesn't neglectful just because the writers did give speaking hello episodes are about 21 minutes and he did not drop her out the cage in cold and heartless way Delilah just jumped of the cage she did not have a he is finally face she alway looks like that most of the time not because of stress or neglection she just bored because she has seen it all which make her hard to impress beacuse when you been all around the world already and seen it what else could you ask and no she was not forced and her owner doesn't care only about himself he obviously cares for Delilah just because he said nothing or didn''t give a hug or something doesn't make him selfish again episode of part 1 and part 2 are about 21 minutes plus all the many characters the writer have give screen time and dioulage and because that man got the extra treatment make him selfish? You are way over thinking this, also about his wife he could be single he could also be divorced and no I know you going to next jump to the conlusion that he is probably a bad husband, criminal,abusive,greedy,etc you are way over thinking this over one man who appears like for 2 seconds you jumping conclusions isn't healthy you know. Also you cleary you don't know Madame Pom well it is still possible for someone to act like a diva even their being nice it doesn't not only apply to stress or temper their many thing that make one diva she only doesn't act like a diva in To Paris With Zoe beside she can be just as selfish as Zoe Madame Pom may have only had there appearances in the entire franchise not counting cameos in Littlest Pet Shop Issue #4 Both Zoe and Madame Pom both wanted the part in a brand new show which the director strictly said he wanted real life hero dog who had good deeds and he wanted those deeds in the past both Zoe and Madame Pom had no real life hero deeds in their resume so Madame decided she and her owner will go all day volunteering you probably thinking what's wrong with that well its nice Madame Pom is volunteering to bad her good deeds lost meaning when you immediately realize she did all the all those thing's just to selfishly fill her resume and get the part in the show and she then accuses Zoe who was also doing was the same thing hypocrital much! The point of the comic as Pepper and Russell say at the end does it still count as a good deed if you're expecting something out of it nope it doesn't. About Zoe being mean to cats all the pets acted that way to Scout because they tought she was Spy for planned to attack Mrs. Twombly you only said that Zoe was mean because Scout just so happens to be cat and you know the whole dogs vs cat thing cosidering Zoe never said in that episode she hated cats. Meow Meow is very different situation even tought he is a kitten with lots curiosity but as you know simply saying the word why will get on anyone's nerves yes did say "Because"! loudly but it could have been way worse even tought Zoe doesn't say it inside she knows she was wrong and well he was still to young to understand fashion which why she took Meow Meow to Pepper who is a comedian because you know kids like jokes and fun to bad Meow Meow said why to all time Pepper was telling jokes beside Zoe along with the other Pets shows concerned when Meow Meow was in danger. As for cat in Tongue Tied you have take in account Zoe and Russell's ego only rose beacuse they tought hosting a reality talk show was good when it wasn't even Sunil knew how much bad idea it was after he saves the day he may not say it but you tell from the look of his face that even Pepper did not learn anything when she asks Sunil if he ever considered having his own reality talk show beside you say Zoe was mean the because three of the characters were cats if they weren't you most likely would no be saying that if you want be anyone angry at anyone you should not take out on Zoe it should be directed at the writers I mean seriously what writer thought calling a cat Meow Meow and only make him say why most of the time would make a great episode its a cute name and yes little kids are curious hence the him saying why but it's very cleary the writer who wrote that episode did not much tought into it. And as for Gail Trent just because she only ever appeared in one episode doesn't mean Zoe did not invite her sister again she obviously would but most likely happen off screen like Zoe' Birthday Party the show only has 26 each season you have cosider how many other characters also have life happening off screen the writers wrote season 1 and 2 before fans could decide who they want to see again Buttercream,Madame Pom, Sugar Sprinkles wear already selected as secondary characters also season 2 had episodes written at the same time as season 1 you are obviously showing so much anger because Delilah was your favorite character and you seeing how cold and inexcusable her behavior was turn you into what tv tropes call a broken pedestal which means you looked up to Delilah and when saw her act like jerk your heart was shattered you were so upset that you wanted to cry I how you feel when I also the episode I was also shock how out of nowhere Delilah became a jerk considered she was nicer in The Expo Factor anyway after you saw that you decided to throw your anger and blame and find any excuse you can think of and decided to take out on Zoe, Delilah's Owner plus any other character involved you wish that Delilah's attitude in the episode was nothing but a bad dream but no matter how much you tried you can't stop thinking about it a little advice holding a grudge,recentment and any other feeling you have right now is not healthy it's going to eat you from inside its only making you feel worse you have to know to let thing's go and I can't keep answering any concerns you have about the show this most likely the end of Littlest Pet Shop 2012 and if the campaign to save the show doesn't work I want to at least enjoy every single thing of the final season and I want have fond memories and happiness till the end of the show and I rather have that over arguing fighting people all the time and fighting is something the majority of Littlest Pet Shop fanbase has been doing this is last post you will get from me because I will rather live real life than waste my time so bye.''